DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, ---- Harry made his way into camp silently. He had been sneaking out now that he'd become five moons. Anna made her way to Ivy to chat with her. Janja ducked his head slyly as he eyed the trainees. They seemed small, smaller than his new large size at least. Shenzi sauntered to her brother Fuli following. Fuli had just recently begun to feel something for the deputy. (Can this be archived along with Scorch and Flame; I tried posting there but my phone lags too much) — Ryewhisker 02:37, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Roran nibbled on a paw, while Nocturne relaxed in the trainee's den. Tesla did her best to keep up with Ivy. 14:19, August 11, 2016 (UTC) (i'll just wrap this up) After giving Tesla a border tour, she returned to camp and instructed her new trainee to rest up for the next day. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 14:59, August 11, 2016 (UTC) "Long day?" Anna asked the tabby leader doing her beat to make small talk. It had become impossible to keep her kittens from getting into trouble and they'd be made trainees very soon. Shenzi and Fuli sat watching as Harry and Janja wrestles. Both toms clashed laughing as they did so. Harry being much smaller used his weight to his advantage against his much bigger litter-mate. "Janja's gonna win," Fuli said toying with her mouse. It had been at least two days since Harry had even looked at Triumph. Sure, she loved Harry and by all means she liked Triumph's character but if the molly wasn't careful she'd end up getting herself killed. — Ryewhisker 23:01, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Ivy watched the young cats fight, studying them critically and shaking her head. Too petty, no real fight in them- if this was DarkClan's future... the she-cat stood up. Despite her seeming ease during her run with Tesla, Ivy was quite tired, but this was something she had to do. She'd made a promise to Anna a while back, and decided to keep it. The golden-brown leader made her way to where the trainees were fighting and stood a paw-length away. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:27, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Tesla slinked into the trainee's den, her paws and legs sore, and her lungs burning. Made for power, not speed, but she'd learn. She'd strengthen her weaknesses, become even greater than her mother, and then avenge her.---- Triumph sleeped at Stella's belly while the Queen groomed Roran, who let out a squeak. 23:38, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Ivy stared at the trainees, hazel-green eyes cold. " Who are your mentors?" All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:43, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Harry and Janja stood back surprised. "Who? Us?" Ja ja asked with a smirk. "Nobody we're just kits but we're ready to become trainees." He said proudly. Harry snorted. "Oh please, you call what you were doing fighting?" He teased his litter-mate. Sure the two could actually fight but if it came down to it and Harry had to choose over a dumb she-cat and his brother it'd be his brother but then again depends on the situation. Fuli slunk to her brothers sides along with Shenzi. Anna watched Ivy curiously as she talked. — Ryewhisker 23:48, August 11, 2016 (UTC) " Many thanks for that- if you had mentors, I'd be seriously worried. Now, would you like to learn how to fight like real soldiers?" Ivy's tail swished side to side. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:56, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Janja grinned solely before speaking. "Right on," he said. Harry felt his heart leap before he answered. "Yes," he said crouching down to let his belly fur brush the dirt. Janja glanced at Fuli who seemed to be watching the deputy. "Earth to Fuli," Shenzi said swiping a paw in front of nose. Fuli "blushed" before speaking. "How do we do that?" She asked. — Ryewhisker 23:59, August 11, 2016 (UTC) " You stop bickering and squabbling like a gaggle of geese, for one," Ivy snapped. " I've been observing. Now, all of you, what's the first move you make in a fight?" All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:10, August 12, 2016 (UTC) "Go for the throat," Harry suggested while Janja said something about knocking them down and assualting them aggressively. — Ryewhisker 00:11, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne curled up in the trainee's den in a corner, keeping to himself, silent per usual. He was due to be a soldier, but he feared that he'd fail. He was too...passive, not aggressive. 00:14, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Ivy exhaled slowly. " All obvious but effective options. However," Ivy said, " they'll probably dodge, as the threat kicks in their adrenaline. First, you have to intimidate them and confuse them. Then ''you go for the kill. It gets much less blood on you." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:23, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Harry grinned seeing the movement in his head before slightly nudging Janja who grinned. "When do we get to become trainees?" Asked Fuli. Harry felt Shenzi shift nervously obviously eager for that answer. Anna watched proudly as her kittens listened to Ivy speak. — Ryewhisker 00:50, August 12, 2016 (UTC) " When you're ready," Ivy said shortly. " Which you aren't. Step up your game, and then I'll consider," the golden-brown leader fixed each kit with her stare before turning away. " Start practicing. I'll be watching." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:55, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Fuli watched as the golden-brown tabby left and sighed. "We're never gonna be-oof!" She said before huffing as a solid body slammed into hers. Shenzi grinned her challenge and raised a brow. Fuli narrowed her gaze shaking off her ginger and white fur. She kept her claws sheathed and attacked the skinny molly with force throwing her a few feet. Shenzi, however, was not giving up that easily. If Ivy was watching the kitten would fight until she died or at least passed out. Meanwhile, Janja reared back colliding one of his large front paws against Harry's smaller, muscular paw. The soft-furred tabby bared his sharp teeth jumping forward before feigning to the left then to the right and knocking his larger brother down. This didn't faze Janja a single bit. The larger tom attacked with more force than Shenzi had and felt their bodies collide. If Ivy was watching maybe if they fought with pride and actually meaning them they'd be made trainees. — Ryewhisker 01:03, August 12, 2016 (UTC) After some time observing Anna's litter, Ivy decided they were up to par for becoming trainees. " Cats of DarkClan!" Ivy called from her place on the Highthing. " We have four new trainees to welcome into our ranks. Harry, Fuli, Janja, and Shenzi... you are of age to be apprenticed. As a promise I made to your mother a while ago, I will mentor all four of you myself." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 01:31, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Roran, pelt all clean now (but fluffed back up because of his squirminess), eagerly sat beside his brother and sister, his eyes shining. Today was the day, they'd be made trainees! Triumph sat proudly, her head held high, chest puffed out, and pelt well-groomed. She had grown into a surprisingly beautiful young cat...if only her personality was more attractive. 02:12, August 12, 2016 (UTC) " In addition," Ivy continued. " Roran, Atarangi, Sourise, and Triumph are ready for their ceremonies as well. Roran, you will be mentored by Cliff. Atarangi, you will be mentored by Angus. Sourise, your mentor will be Talon, and Triumph, your mentor will be your father. Dash." All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 02:17, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Atarangi, puffing out his chest, scuttled off. Sourise wanted to follow her brother, but she was too slow, as Talon had already caught up with her. "C'mon, we're starting training now. No time to waste." ---- Dash approached Triumph uneasily. -- 05:41, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Angus lashed his long thin tail with a cold glare he motioned for his apprentice to follow. Meanwhile the four troublesome siblings grinned and the four knew then they'd be the most known I'm the clan. Anna watched as the four parted to do what Ivy needed them too. Harry, however, had his eye on learning what he could from her. Because if she trusted him he had a shot at becoming leader. The ginger and white tabby swallowed before walking up to her. Meanwhile, Janja made his way past Angus then Sourise giving both a sneer. The ginger and white tom was equal to that of the size of a young spike. Neither small but also not average either. Fuli swallowed nervously before walking to the deputy. "H-hi," she whispered eyes wide. Shenzi rolled her eyes at her three siblings and went on her way to terrorize any cat she could. Being much bigger than a normal molly she had size on her side. Shenzi sauntered past Triumph and Dash casting both a weird look. "Dude, she's your daughter not a dog." The ginger and white molly snapped before continuing out of camp. — Ryewhisker 06:13, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Atarangi, realizing he'd failed at escaping, followed his mentor in defeat. ---- Dash scowled heavily at Shenzi: the black spike could've easily beaten the cheeky Trainee up but he decided against it. ---- Sourise, ignoring Janja, turned to Talon. "Yes, Talon," the she-cat mewed, falling in belind he-- 08:05, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Tesla scooted from the trainees' den, displeased with her mentor's decision. She had no interest n training withose chums, who battled like playing kits. If only her mother was still around...the chocolte toroiseshell curled up and fell asleep.---- Triumph approached her father quickly, while Roran happily ran over to Cliff. Yes, one of the greatest! 12:13, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Ivy, too, wasn't quite happy- but it was necessary. The leader leapt down from the rock, having sent her trainees to build their own nests. She sat, waiting for whoever got done first- Tesla with her nap, or the new trainees with their duties. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 12:21, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Harry and Fuli quickly finished their duties before meeting back up with Ivy. The golden tabby leader looked upset that she had to mentor them. As it was only because of Anna she was. — Ryewhisker 14:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Having not slept for over a day, Tesla continued to sleep. Her body needed to rest if it was to get even stronger. Her legs were surprisingly sore, burning with agony, but she was used to this by now.---- Cliff sent Roran off to make his nest, quite a bit pleased with his apprentice. Because he had been spoiled by Stella (despite his complaints), he was very healthy and surprisingly strong. His good personality was a bit of a shocker as well, for Cliff had expected him to be a little snob. 23:20, August 13, 2016 (UTC) " Alright, you two," Ivy said quickly. " We're going on a territory tour. Don't tarry," the golden leader said, hurridely running to the exit. (i did not spell that word righttt) All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 23:22, August 13, 2016 (UTC) (think stella will have one last litter, and then die...while giving birth) Stella was happily to finally be back in the spike's den. No more worry about Amber, no more annoying kits...she was finally free. 23:30, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Harry pushed ahead of his silent sister casting her an odd look. He'd noticed her soft looks for Akamaru but hadn't said anything. Fuli noticed her brother's look and snarled pushing oast him to follow Ivy. She knew he knew about her being attracted to Akamaru but hadn't went to reveal anymore. — Ryewhisker 00:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy purposely led them through rough sections of forest- testing them to see where they stood physically. She pointed out kittypets, telling her trainees that on no accounts should they ever speak to one, unless it was to threaten them with their lives. All my friends are heathens. Take it s l o w 00:10, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh great...she had forgotten alll about that fling she had with that freakishly weird tom about a quarter moon ago. Stella grumbled to herself before rolling onto her back. Fine, this would be her last litter...if she didn't kill the kits first. 00:32, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ivy led her group of trainees along the FlameClan and ScorchClan borders, telling them that both Clans were their sworn enemies. She led them through rough terrain on the way back to camp in order to see how each coped. Before entering camp, Ivy stopped. " Who wants to attack me?" Good morning! You're going to die. 14:55, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja sneered thinking he could beat the cat that was smaller than him. "I will," he said stepping up. Harry and Fuli watched him before bursting out laughing. "Is he serious?" The ginger tom finally said. Fuli felt herself shrink down under her leader's gaze and glanced up to see Akamaru. — Ryewhisker 15:49, August 24, 2016 (UTC) (there is no way akamuru could be there, they are outside camp and training). Ivy crouched down, eyes gleaming. " Alright. Do your best." Good morning! You're going to die. 16:14, August 24, 2016 (UTC) (Oh sorry ^^ ignore it then) Janja crouched circling the molly slowly. The ginger tabby sizing his mentor up. He noticed she had grown plump and fur even looked softer. With that said, Janja hurled himself at the she-cat putting his weight into his attack. — Ryewhisker 16:16, August 24, 2016 (UTC) (it's fine, just make sure to read the post fully next time, lol) Ivy was impressed by the trainee's speed. She sidestepped, but felt his claws snag her long fur as he flew past. Good morning! You're going to die. 16:17, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja felt a grin spread across his face as his claws tore away a clump of fur. He turned sizing her up again. Did his claws hurt her? If not she was still strong. — Ryewhisker 16:20, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy looked bored, crouching down lazily. Her tail swished from side to side to keep her balance. " Is that all you're made of?" she taunted. Good morning! You're going to die. 16:25, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja watched as his sister, Fuli, took her chance with the leader distracted. She leapt onto Ivy's back and that was when Janja attacked again. — Ryewhisker 16:26, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy rolled to one side to avoid Janja, and displaced Fuli at the same time. She nimbly sprang away, tail-tip twitching. Her eyes were lit up in an odd light. " Good, good." Good morning! You're going to die. 16:27, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Harry rolled his eyes before rolling underneath her, landing a solid blow on the tendon in her back legs. He shifted out from beneath so she wouldn't fall on him and then landed a blow to the chest. — Ryewhisker 16:29, August 24, 2016 (UTC) To absord ber fall, Ivy rolled and unfolded with her forelegs extended, catching Harry in the chest. She didn't stay in this position long, however, and kicked her back legs out while springing to the side. Good morning! You're going to die. 16:32, August 24, 2016 (UTC) With his light weight, Harry flew back several feet before hitting the ground with a grunt. He began to grow angry and his eyes grew wide with frustration. HE huffed before stalking back towards her and circling her. Now his siblings stepped back as he "challenged" his mentor. — Ryewhisker 16:34, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy stood still as he circled her, eyes flitting from side-to-side and all senses on alert. Good morning! You're going to die. 16:37, August 24, 2016 (UTC) (In all this she wonders where Shenzi is) Suddenly, out of nowherew, Shenzi fell down from a tree to land on Ivy with a cackle. She stood back admiring her work before letting Harry charge forward. — Ryewhisker 16:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC) The crackling of the branch alerted Ivy to Shenzi, and she tried to dodge, but not fast enough, as the trainee clipped her shoulder and sent her stumbling. As Shenzi stopped to stare, Ivy kicked her aside and reared to meet Harry, pinning him down. Good morning! You're going to die. 16:47, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Triumph slept, too lazy and in no mood to go training. Meanwhile, Roran was hard at work with Cliff, the two sparring frequently. Of course, this resulted in quite a few wounds on the poor young tom, but he had gotten Cliff for sure. The spike had a cut over his eye, thus leaking blood into his vision and driving him nuts. "That's enough for the day, Roran. Let's head back now, have you clean out some dens or something." 17:09, August 24, 2016 (UTC) (going to rush this along, mink, sorry) Ivy then proceeded to pin down the other trainees. She stood to the side, the dangerous gleam in her eyes telling them the fight was over. Blood leaked from her shoulder- a nasty cut Fuli had scored- and a tear in her back leg, courtesy of Janja. " You fought well," Ivy said. " But it took all four of you to inflict the damage you see on me. Get cleaned up and rested, for tomorrow will be more difficult than today." Good morning! You're going to die. 17:28, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Finally awake, Tesla let out a lazy yawn. Her legs ached from all the running she had done with her mentor, and her throat was on fire from all that breathing from all the running. So yeah, overall, she was in pain, but thirsting for more knowledge, for more power...just like her mother. 17:31, August 24, 2016 (UTC) With that final word to her trainees, Ivy hurried back to camp to train Tesla. Good morning! You're going to die. 17:33, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "Well, you look tired." Tesla responded with a twitch of her whiskers, glancing over her mentor's wounds. "What're we doing today? More running to relinquish me of my ridiculous weaknesses?" 17:35, August 24, 2016 (UTC) " I could say the same for you," Ivy replied, turning to inspect the wound- the bloodflow had stopped, so she was fine with it. " Ridiculous weaknesses? If you think your cardio isn't a weakness, then by all means, you can do some more." Ivy teased. Good morning! You're going to die. 17:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC) With a grunt, the calico twitched her ears and walked off. "Let's just get to some training, the more we talk, the more training time we miss out on." 17:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) " High and mighty, aren't you?" Ivy said, ignoring the stinging in her wounds to lead Tesla into the forest. " Today, we're going to fight in difficult terrain- in the marshes by the river. Can you swim?" Good morning! You're going to die. 17:44, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Tesla went silent, thinking as she walked with Ivy. "I don't recall swimming much, but I believe I did learn how to swim." 17:49, August 24, 2016 (UTC) " Well," Ivy said, stopping where grass became wet and marshy next to a fairly large stream. " Now's the time to find out." Good morning! You're going to die. 17:51, August 24, 2016 (UTC) "How 'bout you first?" Moving quickly, Tesla ducked her head in and slammed her shoulder against Ivy, aiming to launch her leader into the water. She felt their shoulders hit, and squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath in case she went down with her leader. 17:54, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy grabbed Tesla's head with her paws as she went skidding towards the water. Ivy, thankfully, knew how to swim- though it had always been a struggle due to her long fur. The frigid water caused her to gasp, head breaking the surface. She let got of Tesla, and then slammed her paws down on her trainee again, pinning her under the water. Good morning! You're going to die. 17:57, August 24, 2016 (UTC) The trainee flailed as she was plunged into the water, and held her breath as she felt herself go under. Her fur was short, so that meant it'd be harder to keep ahold of, yes? Ivy's was long, it'd slow her down...make her heavier...Tesla squirmed underneath her mentor, hoping her shorter fur would be to her advantage and free her from Ivy's grasp. 18:01, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy's long fur was dragging her down and making it harder for her to stay afloat. She allowed her head to go under, keeping her forepaws still on Tesla. Good morning! You're going to die. 18:03, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Instincts kicked in, and Tesla flailed further, devliering a blow to Ivy's neck with her leg in hopes of making her take in a breath...a breath of water, more or less. 23:28, August 24, 2016 (UTC) The blow to the neck knocked the air out of her, so Ivy was forced to break to the surface and let go of her hold on Tesla. She churned her paws, gasping loudly. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:32, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Tesla rolled, placing her paws on the ground before kicking off. Rather than worry about sitting there to regain her breath, she took in a big gulp of air and flew at Ivy, clinging to her back to drag her back down. 23:35, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy allowed Tesla to drag her under, snagging a huge gulp of air as she went under. The DarkClan leader quickly twisted underwater and pushed Tesla down. She felt her trainee's back collide with the rocky bed of the stream- but Tesla claws had tangled in Ivy's long fur, so the leader herself was held under. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:38, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Tesla gritted her teeth as agony stabbed in her back, pinnined against the sharp rocks on the cold bottom of the water. But she refused to loosen her grip on Ivy, for if Tesla was to go down, Ivy would go down with her. 23:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC A burning was spreading through Ivy's lungs, as she was running out of air. She kicked blindly at Tesla with her black legs. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:47, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Tesla's lungs, too, were burning with pain, as if they were on fire. She couldn't die like this, trying to end her mentor in a stupid training session. So she pulled herself upwards, and kicked off of Ivy to quickly bolt to the surface. 23:50, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy surfaced soon after, fighting twice as hard due to her long fur. She broke the surface soon after, gasping for air to ease the fire in her lungs. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:52, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Upon seeing Ivy breaking to the surface, Tesla used her paw to smack the water, splashing water into her leader's mouth and face. 23:55, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Ivy spluttered and dove back underwater, forcing her eyes open to avoid being taken surprise when she was partially blinded. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:57, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Janja grinned triumphant and glanced at Harry who wasn't even panting. The large trainee watched as Ivy dismissed them. Harry snorted. "I could've taken her." He snapped at Fuli and Harry, but sent a silent glare at Shenzi. Anna sat in camp resting and smiled as her kittens walked in. — Ryewhisker 01:23, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Cliff dismissed Roran, the ginger tabby tom trotting off to the trainee's den to clean up his wounds. Cliff did the same, entering the spike's den to take a nap as well. Triumph continued to sleep, even after her brother accidentally tripped over her.---- Nocturne at next to the fresh kill pile, silently eating a shrew and nervously keeping to himself per usual.---- Tesla swam away from her leader, heaving herself onto dry land before turning back to Ivy. She leaped off of the land and back into the water, aiming to crush her leader with her body. 15:09, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Ivy flung her claws out towards Tesla as the trainee's greater weight sank the leader. The rocks on the bed were drawing blood from her, and the water around Ivy was a mix of scarlet. Good morning! You're going to die. 15:12, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Tesla gritted her fangs as she felt her leader's claws brush her sides, drawing blood from the molly's flesh. The calico pushed her paws into her leader's chest, pinning her to the bottom. Once again, they were locked in combat underwater. This wasn't really going anywhere really fast. 15:15, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Ignoring the stinging pain of rocks under her back, Ivy twisted violently underwater. Good morning! You're going to die. 15:28, August 25, 2016 (UTC) (Things just got real) Harry walked into camp after a long, hard day of training with Ivy and his siblings. Of course, Triumph lurked nearby to torment him. The soft-furred cream and white trainee scowled as she sauntered up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Harry turned away but she blocked him. — Ryewhisker 02:07, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Where you goin', my ''sweet little fluffy?" Triumph spoke in a low growl, her eyes gleaming as she glared up at the cream trainee. "Waltzing off to sulk because Ivy kicked your rear? Gonna go lick your wounds and cry?" Her words were cruel per usual, it was nothing new from the foul-tempered trainee.---- Tesla pushed her head close to her mentor's flesh, biting at whatever she could as she remained locked in combat with the leader. 02:09, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Ivy felt herself running out of air, and fast. As Tesla bit at her, she clawed at Tesla, twisted and turning under the water like a fish on dry land. (#similies). Good morning! You're going to die. 02:11, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry growled, low and filled with irritation. This molly was getting on his last nerve. The tabby and white tom glanced around before ignoring her. He knew she'd push the subject but he didn't know how that could get around so fast especially since- he stopped. There Shenzi stood telling the Spikes about how it took four trainees to take down Ivy. He saw Cliff standing not far, but before he could stomp towards his litter-mate and anger Troumph began to run her mother in annoyance he swung to face her. "What?!" He asked raging now. — Ryewhisker 02:19, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Did Ivy shred your ears as well?" Triumph snorted in response, waving a paw. "Great, my futrue mate is not only an oaf, but deaf as well. You're doomed in the real world, you know that?"---- Tesla held on to Ivy with all her might, although she could feel her lungs screaming for air once more. 02:22, August 26, 2016 (UTC) In a last, desperate measure, Ivy opened her mouth to sink her fangs deeply into her trainee's paw. Good morning! You're going to die. 02:23, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry snarled baring his creamy-white teeth, his canines gleamed dangerously. He took a menacing step forward claws sliding out. "I did not lose." He spat out. "If my siblings hadn't gotten in the way she'd probably be nursing her wounds." He growled anger getting the best of him. Janja and Shenzi turned staring wide eyes. When Shenzi went to step forward Janja stopped her. "Its their fight," he whispered. The ginger tabby and ginger and white apprentices swallowed nervously as Harry seemed to fine and Triumph wasn't even flinching. If she wasn't careful she'd due. — Ryewhisker 02:27, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Triumph thrust her muzzle close to his. "Really? Last I saw, she left camp to train again, and here you are, wailing to me as if I actually cared about your problems." She gave a single lash of her tail, eyes darkening. "News flash for you: I don't care about your worthless problems!"---- Tesla accidentally let out a hiss under water, leaving her without any air. So, she kicked off of Ivy's belly for good measures, quickly resurfacing to take in a big gulp of air. But her lungs still stung, and Ivy had reopened the scar that Amber had given her over her eye, causing blood to leak into her optics. 02:30, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Ivy fought her way up, taking in two deep, painful gulps before slamming into her trainee again. Good morning! You're going to die. 02:32, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry had, had it. The cream and white train e lashed out; his claws scraping down the right side of her face ending on the left side of her mouth. He saw blood surface and felt at least one percent better. Finally something to put his anger into. The cream and white tabby expected her to retaliate. Shenzi stared at Janja. "Stop him, he'll kill her." She hissed glancing to see Anna leave camp. Anna had heard her son arguing and knew the molly wouldn't live long. That's why she left. — Ryewhisker 02:37, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Triumph's eyes sparked with anger, and with a roar, she didn't hesitate to leap at the tom and knock him over, clinging to him and rolling with him.---- Tesla snarled in anger, using her paws to splash water into Ivy's face before delivering her a blow. The water was turning a transparent red around them. 02:40, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Ivy, in turn, slammed her paws down as hard as she could on the surface, sending a wall of water in Tesla'a direction. The longhaired she-cat once again found her eyes filled with water. She was forced to go under again, diving for Tesla's legs. Good morning! You're going to die. 02:43, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry claws at her stomach with his back legs his claws scraping and tearing at her fur and skin. He felt something warm and realized he made a wound. That energized him even more. The tabby tom shouldered her in the chest hoping to catch her off guard. His forepaws were batting angrily at her face knocking her on the cheek several times then in the mouth. She managed to land a few blows on his chest and face. — Ryewhisker 02:45, August 26, 2016 (UTC) A snarl erupted from the bloodied trainee's throat, but she did not budge. Triumph drove her hind claws into Harry's belly, pummeling him over and over.---- Tesla gagged on the water, shaking her head, but quickly became thankful as the blood was washed from her face. She saw Ivy dive under water and go for her legs, so she pulled them back and kicked furiously. 02:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Seeing Tesla's legs retract, Ivy knew the trainee was about to kick them- but there was little she could do to dodge. The leader took the kicks, blood running from several deep cuts in her flank. She surfaced behind Tesla, so her back was to the marshes. Ivy wanted to lure her trainee there to see how she coped with the sticky ground, so the leader back to back away. Good morning! You're going to die. 02:50, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry rocked his body back then with force shoved her off him, hissing in pain. The cream and white tom stayed close to the ground; crouched. His eyes searching for a weakness. If he was gonna find her weakness he needed to hurry. He immediately went at her then feigned behind jabbing a paw straight at her throat forcefully. — Ryewhisker 02:56, August 26, 2016 (UTC) The calico froze, her body tensing as a claw was plunged into her throat, blood spewing from it. Triumph's claws unhooked and she fidgted a bit before staggering away and plopping onto the ground, unmoving.---- Roran, his head finally poking out of the trainee's den, saw this and wailed in grief like a kitten who lost his mother. "T-Triumph!" Sure, he was no big fan of his littermate, but she was still family, no matter how she acted.---- Tesla was but a kit, young and stiill small, even if large for her age. But she was relentless, and paddled after her mentor with her teeth gritted. 03:03, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Ivy pulled herself onto the marsh, careful not to let her feet sink in too deep. She looked out at the kit paddling towards the shore and bared her teeth. " Come on, little Tesla," she singsonged. " Come and get me." Good morning! You're going to die. 03:06, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry stared at the unmoving body of his so called mate and couldn't help but feel pride. He'd finally shut her up. Now he noticed the stars of respect and horror he got. The cream and white trainee gave her body one last look of disgust before heading to the trainees' den to throw out her nest and go for a hunt. After throwing the reeking nest out he left camp. Shenzi and Fuli stared horrified, but Janja looked on with respect for his brother. "That's why you don't get involved." Janja stated. "Because even though we're family, Harry wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone to have power." — Ryewhisker 03:20, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Roran sat by his sister's body, eyes round with sorrow, his head bowed. Never would he speak to that family, to those...murderers. Nocturne even got up to sit by his half-brother, rubbing his tail against the little ginger tom's back to comfort him, as if he was his own kit.---- Tesla's body tensed with anger, blood roaring in her ears as she pelted after Ivy as soon as her paws hit solid land. "I'm not little, you big dolt!" She flung herself at Ivy, but in her blind anger, she missed, falling into a puddle of mud that was, well, too deep for a kit. 03:24, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Ivy skipped to the side, muddy ground squelching and sucking at her paws. She made sure to start her second step before her first had hit the ground, allowing her manuverability to increase. " Oh, Tesla's angry ''now. Are you gonna hurt me, Tesla? Are you going to chase me?" she goaded, watching the trainee carefully the whole time. Good morning! You're going to die. 03:29, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "...I'm going to rip your throat out!" With a hardy snarl, the trainee launched herself back at the leader, clinging to her side with thorn sharp claws, as if she was a bur. 20:09, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry came upon Ivy and Tesla now and sat down to watch his mentor and peer battle. It was viscous and he had no intention of stopping them. The dilute and white cat looked down at his paws which were still covered in the blood of Triumph as well as his blood, which also covered most of his body tufts of fur were missing and he had already placed cobwebs on his deep wounds and put a few herbs on his wounds to heal them. — Ryewhisker 20:49, August 26, 2016 (UTC) " You're going to kill me?" Ivy laughed derisively, paws slipping and skidding as she shook herself. " You think a five moon old kit is going to kill ''me?" '' Good morning! You're going to die. 21:38, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "''Think? I know I could, but I didn't say I would....I need you for training." Tesla growled, clinging to her mentor and flattening her ears in the process and she dug her claws in deeper. (oh my gosh, it's SotC) 21:41, August 26, 2016 (UTC) (...? might have big time gaps between posts- i'm in a car). " Oh, you need ''me?" Ivy said, bucking wildly. She lost her footing and rolled over on the side Tesla was on, thick mud dragging at her fur. She kept laughing insanely. " You're keeping me around? Nice to know, little Tesla, little baby who misses her mother." Good morning! You're going to die. 21:45, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Pain burned in the young trainee's body as her mentor smashed her, but she took her chance when her mentor was grounded. "At least ''mine didn't leave me, and doesn't consider me a disgrace to my family!!" Tesla clawed at Ivy's ears, snarling in anger as she did so. Were they training....or were they actually fighting? 21:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Ivy's blocked several of Tesla's hits, but wasn't shaking the trainee off, as she was intent on relaxing and getting herself free of the mud. " You still want to prove yourself, don't you? You want to prove yourself to someone who's dead ''and never coming back!" Ivy snarled. At Tesla's comment about her mother, Ivy struck her trainee harder than she ever had before across the face. Good morning! You're going to die. 21:52, August 26, 2016 (UTC) At the blow, Tesla suddenly recoiled before her eyes burned with great anger. She bit down on Ivy's neck, but it was nothing fatal, for it was just the side. She just wanted to make her message clear. "Maybe she won't come back, but she will ''always be remembered, I can tell you that...and I will finish what she started!" 21:54, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Blood gushed from the wound on Ivy's shoulder- it was nothing nasty, but a deep gash that still bled. Ivy dug her hind legs under Tesla and pushed, dislodging her trainee. She was up in a moment, ready to pin Tesla down. " And what exactly did she start, little baby? She didn't care about you- she only wanted to fulfill her own dreams." Good morning! You're going to die. 22:01, August 26, 2016 (UTC) " 'Little baby'? That sure makes you sound much more mature than I." Tesla sneered in the face of her mentor, eyes dark. "She started something you'll never know about, until it hits you....she had me for a reason, and a good one at that." She lifted her chin with a snarky grin, eyes narrowed to slits, standing out well against her bloodied face. "Go ahead, kill me. I don't fear death...I welcome it, I surround myself with...just as my mother did." (butdon'tactuallydoit) 22:06, August 26, 2016 (UTC) (yup. she'll just bite her hard). " I don't need to be mature, I need to be smart," Ivy spat, prowling around her trainee. " I ''don't care how good your mother was. I rule DarkClan- I keep the insane psychopaths in check, and I can beat them, too. Your mother was an idiot if she loved death- death teaches nothing, but suffering does- so my dear Tesla, while I wait for your mother's surprise, I'll make you suffer," Ivy snarled, bowling her trainee over and sinking her fangs deeply into the spot under Tesla's neck. Good morning! You're going to die. 22:12, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Tesla tensed as her mentor's fangs sunk into the flesh below her neck, and she glowered up at Ivy...but it was almost rather...coolly. "Alright then...I'll make you suffer...for as long as you shall live. But know this: you don't rule DarkClan...you only 'guide' it. Only one cat ever ruled DarkClan...and I think you know just who that was." 22:16, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Ivy met her apprentice's stare, something dark flickering in her gaze. " Is that your big secret, then? Amber- that brute- ''she ''was your mother?" (ivy won't tell the rest of dc) Good morning! You're going to die. 22:50, August 26, 2016 (UTC) (Harry is watching, probably not the best time) "My mother DarkClan for what my father did, leaving her like that. I heard of Amber, I wouldn't be standing her if she had been my mother." 22:59, August 26, 2016 (UTC) (forgot... why was harry with them?) Ivy frowned at her trainee, green eyes narrowed into slits. " How touching. Amber's kit wouldn't be as pathetic as this, if she had one," the leader snarled. " You want to overthrow me? Good. I'll train you hard then, so you'll give me a challenge. Now. Walk on the marsh, I want to see how you do it," Ivy snapped. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:07, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Harry had watched Ivy and Tesla for a few seconds before slinking away to hunt. The dilute ginger and white cat made his way along the ScorchClan/DarkClan border before disappearing into ScorchClan's territory. Actually going deeper to the heart, you could say. — Ryewhisker 01:08, August 27, 2016 (UTC) (please Territories, DC only borders FC) Tesla held back a sharp remark, but stomped on. 01:12, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ivy shook her head. " Really? It's like this- start your second step before your first is done." Good morning! You're going to die. 01:39, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Atarangi didn't seem to notice that his sister was dead... and he didn't really care, either. Oh dear. ---- Dash was out annoying Talon... the two cats hated each other, but despite this they'd managed to drag each other successfully out of camp recently. (lol Dash can die now... then I can finally do something I've been waiting for a looong time >:D) -- 05:54, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ears flattened, Tesla stuck out a paw towards Ivy. "Move it, I'm truding here." 17:00, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ivy blinked. " Stop acting like a kit. ''Walk," ''she snarled, pushing the paw away. Good morning! You're going to die. 23:31, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "What does it look like I'm doing? Sorry I'm more mature than you." Tesla said flatly before walking off. 23:34, August 27, 2016 (UTC) " You're not doing it right," Ivy spat after the trainee. " I'm doing this to teach you." Good morning! You're going to die. 23:36, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Talon picked up the scent of a threat, so climbed up a tree, leaving Dash - confused - on the ground. A few moments later, a fox appeared... and then another, and another. Dash was now surrounded by foxes... much to Talon's amusement. -- 23:40, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, so now there's a ''correct way to walk now, huh?" Tesla flailed her legs around as she walked, splashing up the mud. "That's right, you've got to glide." 23:43, August 27, 2016 (UTC) " Yes, you do," Ivy snapped. " Get over your ego, will you? It's not going to do you any good- sooner you walk right, sooner you can be done." Good morning! You're going to die. 00:17, August 28, 2016 (UTC) "Then show me how to walk." Tesla growled, glowering back at her mentor. 00:27, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Ivy's eyes narrowed into cold, dangerous slits. " I've been telling you all along. Start your second step before you finish your first. Like so," she said, demonstrating. Good morning! You're going to die. 01:34, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Dash was outnumbered, so therefore the foxes were beating him up... badly. He tried to fight them off, and managed to send one running, but then one of the remaining two foxes got a nasty blow on the Spike, causing him to retreat from the fight, wounds bleeding heavily. -- 03:42, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Although she gritted her teeth in pure rage, Tesla mocked how her mentor walked. 17:50, September 2, 2016 (UTC) The foxes eventually killed Dash. ---- A while after that incident, Talon padded alone in DarkClan territory... the dark tabby felt sick for no particular reason. -- 20:01, September 2, 2016 (UTC) (just have me delete this post if you want to continue with the training, blaze) After training with Ivy, bloody Tesla scowled and shoved her way into camp, receiving a few shocked glances from her clanmates. A kit like that, bloody and still alive from a gruesome training session? Clearly, she had some practice before this. But Tesla? She loved how they looked at her, pure shock and terror. Just what she wanted...control them by fear, no? But before she could get into the trainee's den, she bumped into Nocturne, the disgrace to DarkClan. She held his cool glare, her fire meeting his ice, before he slinked away. 01:58, September 14, 2016 (UTC) (surprise >;D) Nearly two moons later, Talon was out of camp again. She'd dragged Sourise out with her, apparently for a reason - the young she-cat seemed rather confused. She was pretty much full-grown now, nearly ready to become a Spike - Talon knew she'd do well. However, she wasn't sure if she'd see that happen. "Now -" Talon mewed, cutting off with a soft hiss as she staggered. Her stomach swung slightly, rather round with kits - which was weird, as she'd never shown feelings for any cat. "I -" This time she collapsed, groaning. "Sourise... get a stick, please." Without hesitation, the pale brown trainee scampered off, obviously nervous to disobey the older cat, who gritted her teeth in pain. Why did I decide to... well, do that thing with that tom? --' ' 06:04, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Stella's heart dropped as that all-too familiar pain shot through her belly. Here we go, her last litter...Definitely her last, because she wouldn't survive it. About an hour later, her first kit got stuck: a lykoi. A terrifying sight to everyone but Stella, really, this kit looked like a mini wolf. Eventually, the kit was freed and hardly alive, and her mother passed way. Finally, Stella, the mother to many, hater of many, and perma-queen....was dead. 01:51, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Ivy, having healed from her training session with Tesla the day before, was pacing camp. Alerted by the sudden halt in Stella's cries, she ventured into the nursery, finding the dead queen sprawled in her nest. Ivy groaned. " How annoying- she was always so selfish. Who does she think's going to nurse ''her ugly whelp?" Good morning! You're going to die. 01:57, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Cliff curiously followed his mate, only to recoil. "What the ''heck is that?!" He gagged on his words, making the most disgusted face that was ever made. "Did Stella cough it up?" He kicked the creamy queen's body. 02:00, September 18, 2016 (UTC) " Looks like it- these things are even more hideous up close," Ivy snarled. " I should kill the pathetic thing right now." Good morning! You're going to die. 02:12, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Sourise returned to Talon with the stick. A while passed, and eventually (...surprise?) two kits lay by Talon's belly: a brown-and-white tom, the firstborn, and a dark tabby she-cat. However, Talon, due to her age, was weak, and wouldn't survive for much longer. "Sourise..." "...Yeah?" "...Can you look after my son and daughter for me?" Talon's voice was soft. "After all... they happen to be your half-siblings... Dash is their father." At this, the pale tabby's eyes widened. No. However, she nodded numbly. "...Fine." She wasn't really willing to, but if she had to... Huh, as soon as they were old enough, she'd let them grow up for themselves. "Their names are Spina -" her tail resting my the tom - "and... Taraheke." Her tail laid on the dark tabby she-cat weakly. "I hope they will become Spikes that I can... be proud of." A soft purr erupted from the queen as her amber eyes faded. Soon enough, she was dead from the exhaustion of the kitting, and Sourise found herself with two newborn kits, who were both now sleeping. Great. What have I done? --' ' 03:01, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Cliff wrinkled his nose down at the wolf-like kit. "Or let it live on and suffer." 16:56, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Ivy's hazel-green eyes narrowed. " It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen. I won't kill it, but it'll die anyways, there's no queen to nurse it that I know of." Good morning! You're going to die. 17:24, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay